battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Recommended Characters/Episode 25
Pointless Recovery Pointless Recovery is a recommended character from Return of the Hang Glider. It is a white Recovery Center with the word "Pointless Recovery" on it. It also appears to be one of the few to be non-sentient. It was recommended by vader97100. Trivia * Pointless Recovery likely doesn't recover anybody. Lollipop Doughnut Entire BFDI Cast Lava Lamp Candy Corn Laddy Ender Rocky Leafy Winning Dream Island Grenade Jingle Square Firey Weegee Non-slip Shoes So Ha Firey and Leafy Kissing Firey and Leafy Kissing is a recommended character that appeared in Episode 25. They were recommended by TheMagnifcentTrio. They are badly-drawn versions of Firey and Leafy holding hands while kissing. This character looks identical to Firey and Leafy Holding Hands. Pistol Choochoohead1 Scribble Evil Blocky Camera Mario and Luigi Military Cactus Pen Inside Cake Electric Blocky Owl 3 Evil Pin 8-Ball Metal Ice Cube Master Book 1,000 Votes Picture Frame Penguin David Gumball Cole Happy New Years Sign Awesome David Fubbly Cakey Rubik's Cube Teardrop Talking Leafy's Biggest Fan Matchbox Rainbow Giant Needle vs. Giant Blocky Giant Needle vs. Giant Blocky is a recommended character from Return of the Hang Glider. Despite its name, they are not fighting. They are a giant Needle and a giant Blocky. They were recommended by energetcmio. They may be a reference to the first rejoin, where Blocky(the stabbable) and Needle(the stabber) were the final 2. Printer Explosive Rain Drop Dead Leafy Flying Piano Groundy Cell Phone MePhone 4 Cheese Recovery Center Giant Ice Cube Red Velvet Chess Cake Paperclip Crystal In Love Leafy Rocky Speaker Box Rainbow Cake David Firey David Firey is a recommended character in episode 25. It is a variation of Firey that has a David face. It was recommended by coolmatt1019. It is unrelated to the David that appeared in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 to replace Firey. David Bieber Blue Curtains Firey and Leafy Holding Hands Flagey Announcer x 1222 Announcer x 1222 is a recommended character from Episode 25. They were recommended by ShinyGenesectAron2. Appearance They are the Announcer but with "x 1,222" sloppily written next to them. Watermelon Carrot Cake Nintendo 3DS The Winner Of Dream Island Skateboard Green Speaker Box Capless Pen World Map Boomerang Burr Blueberry Steeley V2 Adam Leafy Speaker Box Banana Yoyle Ice Cream Cupcakes Weird Speaker Box Red Green & Yellow Firey Gaty Fat Man Orange Cake Computer Evil David Cheese Sandwichy Doirunkvilla Doirunkvilla is a recommended character from Episode 25. They were recommended by DeeandEd. They appear to be a roller coaster with a person screaming. It is unknown why this character is named the way it is. Spammy Sammy Spammy Sammy is a recommended character from Return of the Hang Glider. He looks identical to David. He was recommended by thedarkachu. Pickle Cake Pickle Cake is a recommended character from Return of the Hang Glider. It was watching the final ceremony. It is a Cake with pickles jammed into it. It was recommended by jamalioHabbo14. Fall Leafy Ruler Category:Recommended Characters Category:Charcaters